


Thief

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clintasha au fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief

He is a gentleman thief who is her best friend in school.  
But she doesn't know that.   
She is in love with him.  
But hates his alter ego.   
Clint her best friend is full of magic ticks.  
His adopted father was a magician having taught Clint.  
Her father is once again is going to try catch the thief tonight.  
She is present there.  
Until someone kidnaps her.  
Its one of the criminals wanting her father to fulfill his demsnds.  
They take her over the roof top.  
But are knocked out.  
The gentleman thief saved her.  
He kisses her under the moonlight.   
And Natasha thinks his lips are familiar.  
She asks who.He really is.  
He tells her that his identity is his most prized possession.   
Second only to her.  
She blushes and he laughs.   
He jumps of the building slinking into the night.  
Natasha got the same tingling feeling which she gets around her best friend.   
But Clint couldn't be the thief could he.  
She could care les.  
Even if he is, she loves them both now.


End file.
